


Prophet-sitting

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Prophet-sitting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think your writing is spectacu-lacular. Could you please Write a fic where the reader is Dean and Sam’s sister. And they want the reader keep one eye on Chuck. And she stays a month or so. And they get really comfortable around each other. The reader and Chuck Fall in love and it ends with smut and a Lot of fluff..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Feelings of being unimportant, fluff, killing a demon, smut, oral sex, unprotected sex

Fic:

“Why me?” you ask as Dean cuts off the Impala, “Why am I the one who gets stuck babysitting a prophet while the two of you get to go off and prevent the apocalypse?”

“Because we need someone to protect him,” Sam reasons.

“Besides sis,” Dean says, “You’re the only one we trust with this.”

You roll your eyes at him. “If this is because you think it’s safer for me here than it is out there, you’re wrong,” you state. Honestly, you’re not looking forward to babysitting some guy you’ve never even met. From what Sam and Dean had told you, he was kind of weird. Well, at least maybe he’d be interesting … hopefully. 

“Safe?” Sam asks, “You think this job is safe? Y/N, he’s a prophet. He’s going to be on every angel’s and every demon’s radar. We need to keep him safe and we’re trusting you to do that.”

“If you think you can handle it,” Dean teases.

“Fine,” you concede with a groan, “How long am I going to be stuck here?”

“A few weeks, tops,” Dean says as he hops out of the car and moves to open the door for you. Sam grabs your bag from the car and slings it over his shoulder.

You take hold of the bag and snatch it away from him. “I can carry my own bag, thanks anyway,” you grumble, mumbling some incoherent words afterwards. Who did they think they were, dropping you off like this? Sure, they were your brothers, but that didn’t make them the bosses of you. It hurt too. They were leaving you behind while they got to go off and save the world. It made you feel small and unimportant.

The three of you reach the door and Dean knocks. Your brothers stand in front of you, blocking your view of the doorway. You hear the door creak open and a voice say hello to Sam and Dean. Dean reaches behind him and pushes you in front of him. “Y/N, this is Chuck. Chuck this is -” Dean begins but is cut off.

“Y/N, I know,” Chuck says with an awestruck look on his face. He’s about 5'6" with blue eyes, messy brown hair, and a scruffy face. He’s wearing a white t-shirt, a robe, pajama pants and slippers that all in all make him look ridiculous, but somehow attractive. He extends his hand to you and you shake it. You can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. 

“Well, looks like you two will get along just fine,” Dean says, “We better get going now.” Dean gives you a hug and says goodbye before heading off towards Baby.

Sam leans down to hug you. “Bye Y/N, take care of yourself, and him. We’ll be back as soon as we can, I promise,” he tells you before following after Dean. You watch them go, the feeling of loneliness enveloping you. When the sound of the Impala’s engine is finally out of earshot, you turn around to find Chuck watching you. You cock your eyebrow at him as if to ask, “Really?”

Chuck clears his throat, “Sorry.” He quickly turns around and invites you inside, holding the door for you as you enter. Once inside, you look around. Papers and books are thrown everywhere, covering shabby furniture. Chuck runs around frantically, trying to clean up the mess as best as he could. “I knew you were coming, I don’t know why I didn’t try to clean before you got here. It’s just that I had a vision and I had to write it down before I forgot,” he tells you as he flies from one end of the room to the other.

“It’s ok,” you respond, “this is your home, it should be how you want it to be. You don’t even have to acknowledge that I’m here if you don’t want to.”

He stops in the middle of the room and turns to stare at you, dumbfounded. “Why would I do that?” He asks as if genuinely confused, “You’re my guest, not to mention you’ll probably save my life multiple times. I’ll repay you for that as much as I possibly can. Speaking of which, can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? A sandwich?”

“A glass of water would be nice,” you say.

He nods with a smile, “Right this way! You can put your bag on the couch, or anywhere really.”

“Thanks,” you reply, setting your bag down on the ground next to you. You follow him to the kitchen and he signals you to have a seat. He grabs two glasses from the cupboard and fills them with ice and water before handing one to you and moving to sit across from you.

“So, um,” he begins awkwardly, “I know quite a bit about you. Is there anything you want to know about me? You know, since we’ll be living together and all.” He runs his hand through his hair and seems afraid of what you might choose to ask.

You decide to try to lighten the mood and make things a little more comfortable for the both of you. “What color is your toothbrush?” you ask.

Chuck bursts out laughing and you can’t help but laugh along with him. “Getting to the personal questions already I see,” he responds, “It’s dark blue.”

“Oh, good,” you reply, “No chance of getting our toothbrushes mixed up then!”

You spend the next few days just getting to know each other. Chuck had insisted on letting you sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch, but you wouldn’t have it. If anything tried to break in, you’d be between Chuck and the attacker. Nothing extraordinary happens, however, no attacks or anything. You get check up calls from Sam and Dean. You know they’re worried about you, but it’s still pretty annoying. When Chuck is writing, you wander around looking for something to do, and that’s when you stumble on the books. Supernatural they’re called, and these are the original copies, edited by Chuck himself. Your brothers had told you about the books, but you never saw the need to peer into your own life. Not until you met Chuck that is.

Chuck had never divulged exactly what it was he knew about you and now you had the chance to find out. You cracked open the first manuscript and tried to read the print along with the notes Chuck had scrawled between the lines and in the margins. As you read, you notice he writes your character differently from Sam and Dean. The way he describes your Y/H/C hair and your Y/E/C eyes, the curves of your body and the way you fight, it makes you sound beautiful. You’d never seen yourself the way Chuck describes you and it makes you blush.

When you get you get to one of Dean’s sex scenes, you roll your eyes. There’s way too much detail for your liking and you wind up skipping the section. If there’s one thing you don’t need to read, it’s about one of your brothers having sex. You keep reading and come to a sex scene of Sam’s. For Christ’s sake, why is there so much detail? You skip this section too. Finally you find a section describing one of one of your one night stands. The whole section is scribbled on in red. The original text describes the night you had with a guy you met in a bar. The detail is so accurate that it makes your blush deepen. Notes in the margins change the details of the man, making his appearance more like Chuck’s than the man you had actually slept with. That was weird. A final note at the end reads “cut this whole section out” and a giant circle surrounds the paragraphs describing your encounter with the guy from the bar. If you didn’t know better, you’d say Chuck was jealous.

You continue reading the manuscripts without Chuck’s knowledge as the weeks go by. What Sam and Dean had promised would be a few weeks turned into about a month and a half. You come to the final page of the final manuscript and read the final words before closing the book. You cock your head to the side and think back on all of the things you had read. Thinking back, you realize that every section regarding you and sex had been scribbled over and completely covered in red. Sam and Dean’s sex scenes had never had anything of the sort. It was like he was trying to protect your virtue or something; it was actually kind of sweet.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps so you hide the manuscript behind you as quickly as you can. The two of you had become close, but you weren’t sure weren’t sure if your friendship allowed you to read his personal notes about you and your brothers. Chuck pops his head into the room and smiles at you. “I made dinner if you want some,” he says.

“Sure!” you respond. You wait for him to leave before standing and replacing the manuscript where you found it. “How’s the writing going?” you ask as you sit down at the table and begin eating the meal Chuck had prepared for you.

“Not bad,” he says, “Though it’s a little disappointing that I haven’t gotten to write about you lately. You’re my favorite one to write about.”

“Really?” you ask.

Chuck looks up at you with wide eyes, his face turning red as he realizes what he had just said to you. He clears his throat before he begins to speak nervously, “I, yeah … I – I mean, you’re interesting and strong. Honestly, I think you’re smarter than either of your brothers and …” his words trail off.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” you ask, trying to sound like you’re teasing though you really want to know his answer. After all the time you’d spent with him, you were actually starting to fall for him. At first, you resented your brothers for leaving you behind, but now you were actually glad they had.

“Beautiful,” Chuck responds breathlessly. The single word makes your heartbeat quicken. Maybe he felt the same way you did, but just because he thought you were beautiful didn’t mean he was actually attracted to you.

“You’re a dork,” you say, trying to break the tension that was building between you. He gives you an awkward smile before standing from the table and grabbing both plates. You look down at your phone to see a text from Sam asking if everything is ok. You’re about to respond when you hear a crash of breaking plates and a loud thud. You look to where the sound had come from to see chuck sprawled out on the floor. Dropping your phone to the table, you rush to him and lift his head into your lap.

“Chuck?” you ask, “Please, Chuck, wake up!” You’ve never seen him like this and it sent you into a panic. He had had told you he had visions, but he never said that they happened like this, so you weren’t sure if this if this was another vision or something more serious. You run your fingers through his hair as you try to comfort him. The noises he makes sound like ones of pain. “Chuck, please be ok,” you whisper over and over again like a prayer, “God, please let him be ok.” You can feel the tears welling in your eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes flick open. “There’s a demon coming,” he says, his voice hoarse. His words make you spring into action. You grab the angel blade Castiel had given you from your bag and stand defensively by Chuck. You help him to his feet in case you need him to run. There are a few moments of silence before the door gets kicked open. The salt line you had placed in front of the door scatters everywhere.

“So, you’re the prophet,” the demon says to Chuck, “My boss will be very glad to meet you.” You push Chuck behind you as the demon gets closer to you. You begin circling as he advances even closer. “And you must be the Winchester girl. It’ll be a pleasure to kill you. Do you think your brothers will mourn you?” You just snarl at him, waiting for him to make a move. He takes two steps closer and that’s all it takes for you to spring at him. You swing the angel blade at him, but miss by mere centimeters. The two of you circle each other, and you try to keep Chuck behind you. The demon swipes his fist at you, but you duck and rush to stand behind him. You wrap an arm around his neck and press the blade against his back.

“You’ve got two options, I can exorcise you back to Hell, or I can kill you right here,” you say. You can tell he’s about to smoke out so you drive the blade into his back. His meat suit flashes orange before falling limply to the ground. You hated doing that, killing the person who was possessed, but at least this one showed signs that the person it belonged to was dead before the demon ever began possessing him. “Sorry about your rug,” you say, rubbing the back of your neck and looking at the mess on the floor. Chuck runs to shut the door. “Can you tell Sam and Dean what happened? I’m going to try to get Cas here to help us clean up the mess.”

“Sure,” Chuck replies as he heads off to grab his phone. You begin praying to Castiel for help and he eventually shows up.

You explain what had happened and with a wave of his hand, the body and blood are gone. “You did very well,” Cas tells you before disappearing with a flap of his wings.

“You’re amazing,” Chuck says from behind you, “I’ve seen you fight you in my visions, but watching you fighting here, in real life, that was something else.” The way he talks makes you nervous.

“Remember how I said you were a dork?” you ask, trying to change the subject, but Chuck won’t stop.

“No, I’m serious,” he says, moving towards you. His hands run down your arms and he takes your hands in his. “You don’t see it do you?” he asks, “Just how perfect, how beautiful, you are. I know this sounds weird, but it fell in love with you before I even knew you existed. Even when I thought you were just a figment of my imagination, I wanted to be with you, or at least a girl like you; and to be honest, no one ever measured up. When I found out that you were real, all I wanted was to meet you and I wanted you to -”

You cut him off, “I love you.” Your words are just a whisper, but they’re enough to stop him in his tracks.

“You - you do?” he asks, sounding unsure.

“Yeah,” you respond, “You treat me better than any guy ever has. You’re smart and funny and kind; and I have to admit, you’re pretty attractive.”

A smile spreads across his face. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want me,” he says, “I always figured you’d want someone tall and strong, someone who could protect you, someone that other girls would die to be with; someone like Castiel.”

“First off, I don’t need someone to protect me. I think I’ve just proven that I can protect myself. Second, you realize you just described my brothers right? I don’t even want to think about dating someone like my brothers. Third, Cas is great, but he’s just a friend, there’s nothing romantic between us. And fourth, what makes you think girls wouldn’t die to be with you? I would,” you respond.

“You really mean that?” he asks, sounding surprised that you could say something like that.

“Well I’m not a liar,” you respond with a smile.

Suddenly, Chuck takes your face between his hands and leans towards you. His lips brush against yours gently, waiting for you to respond before he does anything more demanding. You snake your arms around his neck and press your lips to his a little more forcefully. One of his hands slips down around your waist and pulls you against him. His tongue slides along your bottom lip, asking for permission, which you easily grant. Chuck’s tongue slips into your mouth and slides against your own as he begins mapping out your mouth, taking his time as if he’s trying to commit every bit of you to memory.

Your hands slide down his chest and abdomen before they come to grasp the hem of his shirt. You tug at the fabric, begging him to remove the barrier between you. He pushes away from you and pulls the shirt over his head before his hands move to the buttons of your shirt. He fumbles with them as his lips reconnect with yours. When he finally gets the buttons undone, he slips his hands under the fabric and pushes it from your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His hands travel over your bare skin and your hands do the same to his. Your lips meet in a sloppy kiss as his fingers tangle in your hair.

“Bedroom,” you mumble against his lips before you take his hand and lead him up the stairs. He follows you easily and when you reach the top of the stairs, his hands are on you again. His arms wrap around you and his hands move to the clasp of your bra, unhooking it and pulling it from your skin. Your hands fly down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down his legs. He does the same to you as you both make your way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind you. When you finally reach the bedroom, he backs you up until the backs of your knees connect with the edge of his bed.

His hand presses against your chest until you’re sitting on his bed, looking up at him. “You’re sure you want this?” he asks

“Yes,” you reply simply before reaching out for him. He smiles down at you before he leans down to kiss you. You hook your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and push them down his legs, exposing his half hard member. You grab his shoulders and in one swift movement, you twist so that he’s now sitting and you’re standing in front of him. You lean down and suck the skin of his neck between your teeth, leaving a mark as your hands travel down his chest, over his stomach and down to his legs. Your lips travel down his body as you kneel down in front of him. You press his legs apart and settle between them, taking his heavy cock in your hand. Your thumb runs over his slit and smears the precum that has accumulated there.

He becomes harder and harder as you pump your hand over him. You watch him through your lashes as you lean down to lick a strip up the underside of his cock. His eyes flutter shut and his head falls back as you swirl your tongue around his tip. You take his tip between your lips and begin to suck lightly, causing one of his hands to twist into your hair and the other to fist the sheets. “Y/N, you feel so good,” he moans and you smile around him.

You move your head down, taking in as much of him as you can and wrapping your hand around the rest of him. Slowly, you begin bobbing your head up and down, using your tongue to caress the underside and tip of his cock. The sounds he’s making send heat straight to your core and makes your panties wet. His grip on your hair tightens as you begin bobbing faster and faster. Chuck’s hips lift towards you slightly as his cock begins to twitch. “Y/N,” he groans and you know he’s close. You slow down your movements significantly, making sure he feels every little sensation you’re giving him. “I’m close,” he warns you. You hum around him and that’s all it takes for him to cum.

Looking up through your lashes, you watch the way his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenches as he spills his salty seed inside your mouth. You swallow him down and lick him clean before pulling off of him with an obscene ‘pop’ sound. As his breathing becomes more normal, he pulls you up into his lap so that you’re straddling him.

“You’re amazing,” he says, cupping your face in his hands and kissing you, “Even better than I imagined.” He pulls away and looks at you wide eyed. “Not that I imagined you like this,” he says, “That would be weird.”

“Yes you did,” you tease.

“Maybe a little,” he concedes. You cock an eyebrow at him. “Ok, maybe a lot,” he says with a smile. You smile back at him and grab his shoulders as he flips you so that your back hits the sheets. His fingers hook in your panties and pull the damp material down. You lift your hips to make it easier for him. He settles himself above you and begins leaving hot, wet kisses along your shoulder and up your neck until he reaches your ear.

“If you want to know the truth,” he whispers, “I have thought about you like this, sprawled out beneath me. I imagined it was me touching you, kissing you, giving you everything you wanted.” His teeth graze your earlobe and you moan at his words. “I imagined making you feel like a goddess,” he whispers.

“Chuck,” you gasp, turning to look him in the eyes. His pupils are blown wide in lust and anything you found adorable about him was gone, replaced by something else entirely. He smiles down at you and kisses his way along your collarbone and between your breasts, his beard scratching at your skin lightly. He reaches up with one hand and cups one of your breasts, massaging it as he takes the nipple of your other breast between his lips. He swirls his tongue around your nipple and sucks on it lightly before he tugs the bud between his teeth. His lips move to your other breast and pay it the same attention as the first as his other hand moves up to knead your neglected breast.

Chuck’s lips move down your abdomen, his tongue dipping into your navel as he goes. His hands grasp your thighs and push them apart, allowing him to settle between your legs. You watch and let out a moan as he licks a stripe up your folds with the flat of his tongue. He watches you through his lashes as you writhe on the bed, smiling at the sounds you’re making. Chuck moves to kiss up each of your thighs before he sucks your clit between his lips. His tongue laves over the sensitive bud, causing your hips to lift off the bed involuntarily.

Using one hand, Chuck pushes your hip down against the bed with enough force to keep you from bucking towards him, but not enough force to cause pain. His other hand travels up your thigh until his fingers reach your folds. Your hands wrap in his hair, trying to pull him closer to you as his tongue circles your clit.

He slicks his middle finger in your juices before pressing it into you slowly. You groan at the feeling of him pumping his finger in and out of you. He rewards you by adding his pointer finger alongside his middle. You moan loudly as he curls his fingers against your g-spot. He moans against your clit, sending vibrations straight to your core, and he rocks his hips against the bed, trying to give himself some friction. It’s as if he knows every little spot to touch and every little action to make in order to drive you crazy. The knot in your stomach pulls tight as he continues curling his fingers against your g-spot as he pumps his fingers in and out of you and grazes his teeth over your clit. “Chuck, I’m gonna -” you begin but don’t get to finish. He curls his fingers within you one last time and your walls grasp at his fingers. The knot in your stomach breaks and your back arches off the bed.

Chuck pulls his fingers from you and licks you clean. “You taste so good Y/N,” he mumbles against your sex, his beard scratching at your sensitive skin. Your only response is a loud moan and you fall back against the bed.

Chuck kisses his way back up your body until he reaches your mouth. You can taste yourself on his lips and it drives you crazy. Your hands reach up and drag through his hair and along his back. He breaks the kiss and nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. Chuck sucks the skin between his teeth hard enough to leave a mark. You rock your hips up against him and feel his hard cock prodding your thigh.

“Chuck, I want you,” you groan as you wrap your arms around him and pull him towards you, relishing in the feeling of his body against yours. He nods against your shoulder and lines himself up with your entrance. Chuck pushes into you inch by inch, filling and stretching you. Your head falls back against the pillows and you each let out a sigh at the feeling of him inside you.

“You’re so tight,” he groans against your skin. Your head falls back against the sheets as you moan his name. You lift your hips, telling him to move and he does just that. He reaches down to wrap one of your legs around his waist before he begins thrusting in and out of you. The coil in your stomach is already reforming. His other hand wraps in your hair and he uses his forearm to support himself as his thrusts increase in speed and force.

Your arms wrap around him and hold him close, his skin sliding against yours with every thrust. Chuck buries his face in your neck and sucks and nibbles at the skin. The felling of him on top of you and inside you quickly causes the knot in your stomach to tighten once again.

Chuck’s thrusts become erratic and they fall out of sync with your movements. “Oh, Chuck!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Waves of pleasure roll through you as he continues thrusting and draws out your orgasm.

A few moments later, Chuck spills himself inside you. “Y/N,” he shouts as he cums. You continue lifting your hips to help him ride out his orgasm.

Chuck’s body goes lax and he lets your leg fall from his waist. His lips leave kisses up your neck and along your jaw line until he reaches your mouth. “I love you,” you whisper against his lips and he whispers his love for you.

He pulls out of you slowly and moves to your side. You roll to your stomach and look down at him as you trace your fingers along his cheek and lips. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest. Your legs tangle together as he drapes you over his body. “You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting for that,” he says as he holds you tightly.

“Too long,” you respond with as chuckle as you nuzzle your face into his neck. He hums in agreement.

“I’m glad I asked your brothers to let you stay with me rather than Sam,” he mumbles.

“Wait, are you telling me it’s your fault they left me behind?” you ask with a laugh.

“Yeah, sorry about that. You should get some rest, you’ve had a long day,” he says as he runs his fingers through your hair and kisses the top of your head.

“Does this mean that I don’t have to sleep on the couch anymore?” you ask jokingly.

“You never had to sleep on the couch,” he responds, “I offered you the bed when you got here.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t offer to share it with me,” you mumble. You crane your neck to look up at him only to find his blue eyes looking down at you in adoration.

“Then I’ll offer to share my bed with you tonight and every night after this,” he proposes and a wide smile spreads across each of your faces.

“I accept,” you say simply before reaching up to press your lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, um do you think you could write a sequel to prophet sitting and if not maybe some more Chuck? Okay that was awkward AND Omg I really like Prophet Sitting! Could you make a sequel or maybe a different chuck fic? Thank you!

Warnings: Smut, oral, language

Fic:

The buzzing of your phone wakes you from a peaceful sleep. You groan as you reach towards the annoying sound, but by the time you reach your phone, the buzzing has stopped. Picking up the phone, you hit the button to bring on the screen. 4:30 AM flashes in the middle of the screen, a notification of a missed call from Sam blinking at the top. You groan again as you roll out of bed, careful not to wake your boyfriend sleeping beside you.

The cold air makes you shiver so you look around in the dark for some clothing to cover your naked body. You stumble upon Chuck’s robe so you slip it over your shoulders and head towards the kitchen. After flicking on the light switch, you hit dial and call Sam back to see what he wants.

“Hey, there you are!” Sam says as he answers the phone, he is much more awake than you are, “How are you?”

“Ugh,” you groan, “I was asleep and you woke me up, what do you want?”

“Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep Princess, but we have a job for you,” you hear Dean say. They must have you on speaker phone.

“I thought watching out for Chuck was my job,” you say.

“I know,” Sam says, “We really didn’t mean to leave you there for this long, but with the apocalypse and all, Chuck needs to be protected.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you reply. Despite having dated Chuck for about a month now, you still hadn’t told your brothers about your relationship with the prophet. “So, what sort of job is it?” you ask.

“It’s a simple salt and burn case,” Dean tells you.

“Yeah, we already know the name of the spirit and where they’re buried. All you have to do is go dig them up and take care of the bones,” Sam says, “We would do it, but you’re closer, it’s about an hour and a half from you.”

“Fun,” you respond, “Send me the info and I’ll do it tonight when it’s dark.”

“Thanks, Sis, you’re a life saver,” Dean says, sucking up.

“Yeah, no problem,” you answer, “But next time, could you call your ‘life saver’ when it’s later in the day, say not four thirty in the morning?”

“Oh, sorry,” Sam says, “I forgot about the time difference.” You can almost see him running a hand nervously through his hair.

“Sure you did,” you tease, “I’m going back to sleep now. Send me the information and I’ll take care of it later.”

“You got it,” Dean shouts, from what you assume is a different room, “Sleep well Princess!”

“Sorry about the wake up call,” Sam says again, “And thank you, not just for this but for staying with Chuck too.”

“Like I said, no problem,” you say, “Well, good night!” You hear your brothers say bye and you hang up the phone quickly before they can detain you longer.

You flick off the light as you head back up the stairs. As quietly as you can, you place your phone back on the nightstand and slip off Chuck’s robe.

“Stealing my clothes now are you?” Chuck asks, making you jump. You hadn’t realized he was awake, let alone watching you. “Was my bed not enough for you?” he jokes as he holds up the sheets and you slip beneath them.

You crawl to Chuck’s side and push him back against the sheets, moving to straddle his lap. “I guess I should pay you back for all the things I’ve stolen,” you whisper in his ear before dragging his earlobe out between your teeth. Chuck groans sleepily as you kiss his neck and shoulder.

“What time is it?” he asks, his hands moving up to your back.

“Too early, I wouldn’t be up if my brothers hadn’t called,” you whisper, “We should go back to sleep.”

“Let me help you then,” Chuck says. He takes hold of your hips and pulls them down against his. You hiss at the feeling of his hard cock pressed against your core.

You twist your fingers into his messy hair as you bring your lips to his. Lazily, you rock your hips down against him, relishing the little sounds that escape his lips. Chuck slowly lifts you up and flips you over onto your back. He moves down to kiss your belly before moving up to your breasts. He grasps one in each hand and squeezes before sucking one nipple into his mouth. His beard scratches at your skin lightly.

“Chuck,” you moan, your back arching off the bed and pressing you firmly against him. You love moments like this, early morning encounters. Both of you were tired and you both needed sleep, but that didn’t matter, not when you craved each other’s touch. You card your fingers through his hair as he licks, sucks, and kisses. He squeezes, kneads, and caresses your body, making you writhe beneath him. “I need you Chuck,” you whisper.

Chuck moves to hover above you, supporting himself by placing a forearm on either side of your head. He leans down and kisses you sloppily. You could tell he was sleepy, but that wasn’t going to stop him from giving you what you wanted. Chuck uses his knees to press your legs apart and he settles between them. His lips move to your neck and he sucks at the skin as he thrusts his hips forward, his hard cock sliding through your damp folds.

“Just relax,” Chuck mumbles against your skin, “Let me take care of you.”

“Oh Chuck,” you moan. You tilt your hips, grinding yourself against Chuck. He groans at the feeling. Not wasting any more time, Chuck lines himself up with your entrance. He kisses your lips sloppily as he pushes into you inch by inch. You gasp as he fills you to the hilt and stays seated deep inside you.

“I’ll never get sick of that feeling,” Chuck groans. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and kisses you gently as he begins thrusting. Chuck pulls halfway out and thrusts back in, slow and deep. You wrap your arms around him and drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. His body slides against your own, making you hot and needy.

You pull your knees up into the air, placing your feet flat against the bed. The new angle has Chuck’s cock sliding against your g-spot constantly as he pulls back and thrusts back in. Suddenly, Chuck pulls completely out of you and you groan at the loss.

Chuck hushes you before telling you to turn to your side. You do as he asks and turn to your side. Chuck settles himself behind you and pulls one of your legs over him. Thrusting his hips forward, his cock sliding through your folds again, the tip pressing against your clit each time. Your back arches and you beg for Chuck to be inside you again. “It’s ok Y/N,” Chuck shushes you, “I’ll take care of you.” Chuck slides an arm beneath your neck and his other hand splays across your abdomen.

He kisses the back of your neck and shoulder as he slides back into you. “Mmm, Chuck,” you hum as he fills you again. His tip hits your g-spot with each thrust and you rock back against him to match his slow pace. You crane your neck to look behind you and you caress Chuck’s cheek, guiding his lips to yours in a sloppy kiss.

Chuck’s hand moves up to your breast and he squeezes the flesh before tugging the nipple between his fingers. You hum as the knot forms in your stomach and your walls grow tight around him. Chuck holds you closer to his body as he nears his orgasm. His cock throbs against your walls and his thrusts become erratic. “Chuck, Chuck, Chuck,” you moan, right on the edge of climax. Chuck slides his hand down to your clit and rubs three fingers around it.

The touch of his fingers combined with one final thrust makes your walls clamp down hard around him. You moan and writhe in his arms, waves of pleasure washing over you. “Y/N,” Chuck groans as your spark his orgasm. His cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you. Chuck kisses the back of your neck as you each come down from your highs.

You settle back against him, as your breathing normalizes. Chuck keeps his cock buried deep inside you as he grows soft, the feeling only increasing the pleasure you already feel. “Go back to sleep,” Chuck whispers, “It’s my turn to wake you up next time.” You smile at the promise of getting to feel him grow hard inside you, a blissful sleep taking over you.

***

“Do you have to go?” Chuck asks. He places a plate of dinner food in front of you as he sits down at the table. It had been a day long argument that had turned into Chuck begging you not to go on the hunt.

“It’s just one hunt, and an easy one to boot,” you answer, “I’ll be back before you know it.” You had told Chuck about your phone call with your brothers and he wasn’t happy about it.

“That’s not the point,” Chuck responds, “I don’t like you hunting on your own. It’s dangerous.”

“I’m a hunter,” you respond, picking up your fork and playing with your food, “My entire life is dangerous.”

“Let me go with you,” Chuck pleads, “Then at least I’d know you’re ok.”

“No Chuck,” you say firmly, “If you go, I’ll have to worry about hunting and keeping you safe.”

“But I can help you Y/N,” he retorts.

“I don’t doubt that, but I’ll feel safer with you here,” you tell him, “I can booby trap the house. I’ll leave you with the angel blade and a gallon of holy water. I’ll cover the whole house in salt if I have to.”

“I’d handcuff you to the bed if I thought it’d make you stay,” Chuck grumbles under his breath.

“Maybe later big boy,” you tease. Chuck can’t hold back the smirk that crosses his lips. “I promise I’ll be safe,” you tell him, “I won’t take any chances.”

“Just promise me you’ll come back alive,” Chuck begs. You knew you could never really promise that, not with your job.

“You’re a prophet Chuck,” you reason, “If something bad was going to happen, you’d know it already.” Chuck seems to accept your answer.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Chuck says, “I’ve seen it so many times in my visions and I don’t want to see it anymore, not if it can be avoided.” Chuck reaches across the table and takes your hand.

“I understand,” you whisper, “But this ghost is killing people and I have the power to stop it. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

A small smile crosses his lips. “I know,” Chuck says, “That’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You’re brave and stubborn and you refuse to let others get hurt if you can help it.” He squeezes your hand. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Chuck says.

“I love you Chuck,” you tell him.

“I just wish I could protect you,” he says, “But I’m just a stupid writer.”

“Hey, stop that,” you say, “You’re a prophet, my prophet. Because of you, I know when something is out to get me. I’ve never had that sort of safety before. Besides, you’re a lover, not a fighter.” Chuck laughs quietly.

When you’ve finished eating, you gather the dishes and take them to the sink. You start running the water but Chuck steps up behind you and shuts it off. “You don’t have to do that,” Chuck tells you.

“You cooked, so I clean,” you say, “That’s the deal remember?”

“Not tonight,” Chuck says. He grabs your hips and turns you around, pressing you back against the counter. “If you’re going to go hunting, I’m going to send you off right,” he says, his blue eyes turning dark. You gasp as Chuck guides you up onto the counter and spreads your legs so that he can stand between them. His hands move to the button of your pants and he quickly undoes them. 

“Chuck, I have to get ready to go,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his hair.

“And I’m helping,” Chuck says slyly. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your pants and panties. You lift your hips from the counter and allow him to pull the material down. He drops the clothing to the floor and takes hold of your ankles, lifting your feet to the edge of the counter. Chuck spreads your legs wide and lets his hands trail teasingly along your thighs.

Chuck leans in to kiss your lips as his hand cups your sex. You groan as you grind yourself against his hand, Chuck swallowing the sound. His thumb moves to your clit and rubs tight circles around it. “Chuck please,” you beg, bucking your hips into his hand. Chuck smiles against your lips before he leans down and kisses up one thigh, then the other, his beard tickling the soft skin between your legs.

His lips hover just above your clit, making you desperate and needy. Chuck pulls your legs over his shoulders before he pulls you to the very edge of the counter. “You have to promise you’ll be safe,” Chuck demands, “If you don’t feel safe you have to come back. Promise me.”

“I promise,” you tell him, and you meant it, “I’m not gonna leave you.”

“Good,” Chuck growls. All of his adorable and goofy mannerisms fade away as something darker takes over. Chuck sucks your clit harshly between his lips, drawing it out between his teeth. He places the flat of his tongue against your slit and laps up the wetness there. “So sweet,” he moans. His tongue parts your folds and delves into you, making your hips buck forward as you beg him for more.

Chuck groans, sending vibrations straight to your core. His tongue swirls around inside you, mapping out your walls before he pulls his tongue from you to suck your clit into the heat of his mouth. “Oh Chuck!” you exclaim as you weave your fingers into his hair and grip tight, pulling him towards you. Chuck groans as you tug his hair, his mouth kissing and sucking your folds. You gasp and moan as his beard scratches your skin.

He thrusts his tongue back into you and your back arches. His mouth and tongue explore you for the umpteenth time and you craved the feel of it. Chuck’s nose nudges your clit and you cry out in pleasure as your walls flutter around his tongue. “Close aren’t you?” Chuck growls against your core as he pulls his tongue from you, “Go ahead and cum for me.” He thrusts his tongue back into you, his hands holding your hips tight as you tumble into the depths of orgasm. Your back arches and your toes curl against his back.

“Fuck,” you shout as your walls clamp down around his tongue. Your hands hold his hair tightly, keeping him close as he helps you ride out your orgasm. He laps up everything you have to give him before he pulls away from you. Your legs slip from his shoulders and he stands back up, your juices glistening around his mouth. Chuck licks his lips and you instantly reach for his pajama pants, his arousal evident beneath the material.

“Unh-uh,” Chuck says, catching your wrists, “It’ll be something to look forward to when you get home.”

“You’re such a tease,” you groan.

“Only for you,” Chuck responds before leaning in to kiss you, the taste of yourself on his lips.

“Dork,” you mumble against his lips. Chuck smiles into the kiss and pulls you close to him.

***

Finally, you pull back into the driveway of Chuck’s home. The hunt was extremely uneventful. You turn off his car and grab your bag from the passenger seat before stepping out of the car. You shut the car door and head up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside. A loud groan hits your ears.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get back?” you joke as you lock the door behind you, but there’s no response, “Chuck?” You hear another loud groan and you begin to panic. “Chuck where are you?” you shout. You drop everything and race up the stairs, searching for your boyfriend.

You find him strewn out on the bed, groaning in pain as he suffers through yet another vision. “Shit,” you whisper under your breath. You rush to him and lift his head into your lap, running your fingers through his hair as you try to sooth him.

This vision must be a bad one because it lasted for much longer than was usual. Sweat beads on his brow and his face contorts in pain. “I’m here,” you whisper, “I’m right here.” You take his hand and he squeezes it, letting you know he can hear you.

Chuck’s breathing becomes more normalized before his eyes finally flutter open. You caress his cheek as he looks up to you, his expression pained. “So?” you question gently, “What is it this time?”

“We need to talk,” Chuck says, sitting up and sitting cross-legged on the bed across from you. He twiddles his thumbs and looks down to his lap, avoiding your gaze.

“That doesn’t sound good,” you laugh nervously.

“I’m going to have to make a choice,” he says.

“Ok, and what’s the right one?” you question.

“I have to be God’s vessel,” Chuck whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROPHET SITTING PART 2!!! HOW DARE YOU. IT’S SO AMAZINGLY EVIL. Please tell me you’re gonna give us a part 3 soon 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part picks up right where the last part ended. It does NOT have a happy ending!!!

Warnings: Angst (lots of it), smut

Fic:

“Absolutely not!” you respond, “I won’t let you.”

“I have to,” Chuck says, scooting closer to you on the bed.

“No you don’t,” you retort, “You said you have to make a choice, that means you can say no.”

“I can’t say no,” Chuck tells you.

“Can’t or won’t?” you ask bitterly.

“Both,” Chuck says as he takes one of your hands between his, “I saw what happens if I say no and I won’t let it.”

“It can’t be that bad,” you say, “No matter what happens, my brothers and I will find a way to fix it. You don’t have to say yes.”

“Y/N, you don’t know what I’ve seen,” Chuck warns.

“Then tell me,” you plead.

“If I say yes, Sam and Dean find a way to stop the apocalypse and God keeps you safe,” Chuck explains, “But if I say no, Lucifer wins and I lose you.”

“We won’t let him win, and I won’t leave you Chuck, you know that,” you tell him.

“They take you from me,” Chuck says, “If I refuse to be God’s vessel, I’ll hold you in my arms and watch you die and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it. I won’t let that happen.”

“Who takes me from you?” you ask.

“Does it matter?” he asks in return, “Whether it’s demons or werewolves or vampires, they’ll take you from me. It doesn’t matter what I do. If I say no to God, you die.”

“You’re my prophet, remember?” you ask, squeezing his hand, “You’ll let me know when something is out to kill me and you’ll protect me.”

“It’s not enough,” Chuck says, “And I can’t lose you.”

“Well I can’t lose you either,” you tell him.

“You wouldn’t be losing me,” Chuck says, “I’d still be there.”

“Yeah, as someone else’s puppet,” you mumble.

“I’m not abandoning you Y/N,” Chuck says, “But I have to do this. I said that I wished I could protect you, and by saying yes to being God’s vessel, I can. I can help end the apocalypse.”

“You don’t have to be a hero,” you tell him, though you know it isn’t any use.

“We all have a part to play,” Chuck says, “After everything I’ve seen, I know that better than anyone, and this is my part. When God asks, I have to say yes and you have to let me. He’ll only ask once and when he does, I have to say yes or I’ll lose everything I love.”

“So what’s my part in all this?” you ask, “Dean is Michael’s vessel, Sam is Lucifer’s, and now you’re God’s, so where does that leave me?”

“I haven’t seen the whole story yet,” Chuck says, “But God needs you. You stay with him and the two of you protect each other.”

“I’m not protecting him,” you whisper, your voice shaky, “I’m protecting you.” You’d only just found him and you weren’t ready to lose him, not that you ever would be. The fact that it was God taking him from you only made things worse. Chuck was choosing to sacrifice himself for you and the thought of it kills you.

“Please don’t cry,” Chuck says, “I hate to see you cry.” His hand reaches up and cups your cheek, his thumb brushing away your tears.

“I’m not crying,” you retort, sniffling before you wipe away the rest of your tears, “How long do we have?”

“I’m not sure,” Chuck says.

“I know you know,” you reply, “Just tell me.”

“A while,” Chuck answers, “But not long enough.” A fresh wave of tears streams down your face. “Please don’t cry,” Chuck says as he scoops you up in his arms. “Maybe it’s only temporary,” he says, trying to comfort you as he cards his hand through your hair, “Maybe as soon as the apocalypse is over, he’ll leave and we can be together again.”

“What are the chances of that?” you ask. You cling to him, afraid of letting go. 

***

You woke up early this morning just to watch Chuck sleep. He seemed so peaceful despite what you both knew was coming. It had been almost two months since Chuck’s vision and you knew time was running short. You hardly ever left his side, not wanting to waste a moment you had with him. Everything came second to Chuck. Hunting fell to the wayside and you pushed your worries about the impending apocalypse to the back of your mind. Even though you accepted Chuck’s decision, you didn’t like it. You hated that he felt like he had to do this, not only to end the apocalypse, but to protect you as well.

Reaching up, you place a hand against his cheek. You hated sleeping for fear that when you woke the next morning Chuck wouldn’t be Chuck anymore. He wasn’t leaving, not really, but you couldn’t help but feel like you were losing him.

“Good morning,” Chuck mumbles, stirring awake.

“Sorry,” you whisper, running your thumb along his cheekbone, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I’m glad you did,” Chuck says, “I want to spend every last minute with you.” His arm drapes over you and he pulls you to him, his bare skin pressed against yours.

“Do you want some breakfast?” you ask as you snuggle in against him.

“Not yet,” Chuck says, running his hand through your hair, “I just want to stay here with you for a little longer.”

“I love you Chuck,” you tell him.

“I love you too Y/N,” Chuck answers, leaning in to place a kiss against your lips. You wished things could stay like this, but you knew that wishing was useless. 

Chuck presses you onto your back and moves above you. One of his hands twists into your hair while the other travels down your body. You kiss his lips as you trail your hands down his back, determined to memorize every little thing that made Chuck Chuck.

Most days were spent like this, just the two of you in each other’s company. You tried not to be sad. Chuck wanted so badly to make your last days together happy ones and you didn’t want to ruin that for him. He tried to give you everything he could and you tried the same for him. You knew that his memories would be the only thing Chuck would have while he was God’s vessel, so you wanted to give him the best memories you could.

Chuck’s tongue slides along your bottom lip and you easily grant him access. He slips his tongue between your lips as you part them, mapping out the space as if he were kissing you for the first time. You slide a hand up his back and twist it into his hair, pulling him closer. Chuck breaks the kiss and his lips move to your ear.

“I need you,” he whispers, rocking his hips down against you. His hard cock presses against your thigh and you lift your hips towards him, giving him more friction. “Please,” he whispers.

“How could I deny my little prophet anything?” you tease. Chuck smiles before kissing your cheek. He starts to settle himself between your legs, but you have other ideas. Wrapping a leg around his waist and pressing your hands against his shoulders, you flip him onto his back and straddle his lap, sitting up above him.

“I love you like this,” Chuck says with a crooked smile.

“I know,” you tell him, “You’ve told me about a thousand times.” Chuck’s eyes drink you in and his hands roam your body, making sure to remember every detail. Leaning down, you press your lips to his, kissing him as Chuck’s hands pull at you, begging for more. With one hand, you reach between the two of you and wrap your hand around Chuck’s cock, lining him up with your entrance. You both moan as you sink down onto him, taking him in to the hilt. The way he feels inside you is perfection, hitting all the right spots, and you knew you had to relish in the feeling while you could.

You break the kiss and place your hands against his chest, sitting up above him again. Chuck’s hands find your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles against your skin. “Y/N,” he groans, “Please.” Chuck pulls your hips, encouraging you to move. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth as you set your pace, slow and easy. “I love you,” Chuck whispers over and over, his eyes taking in everything, watching the way you move above him. 

“I love you too,” you tell him, cupping his cheek with one hand as you lean down to kiss him. You keep your pace even, sliding him in and out of you and savoring each little sensation. Chuck’s hands hold you close. Ever since his vision he held you like he’d never let you go, like no matter how close you were, it would never be close enough.

You move to sit up again and this time Chuck follows you, using one hand to prop himself up on the bed as his other hand splays across your lower back. Chuck kisses your chest and breasts as you ride him, your pace picking up. It felt good to be so close to him and you knew you’d miss the feeling. You card your fingers through his hair as you lift and lower your hips, swiveling them as your walls grow tight around him. “Y/N,” Chuck groans, his cock throbbing against your walls.

“I love you Chuck,” you tell him as you lean in to kiss his neck and shoulder. You both moan as you change the angle, his cock hitting the perfect spot inside you.

“You’re the only one I want,” Chuck tells you, “The only one I’ve ever really wanted.” You couldn’t respond; you knew if you did, you’d only beg him to stay with you, to refuse to be God’s vessel. Instead, you kiss him deeply, preventing either of you from speaking. You could feel Chuck nearing his end just as you were nearing yours.

You try to hold back, to savor this moment for as long as you possibly could, but you finally reach a point where you can’t hold back any longer. “Oh, Chuck,” you moan as your walls clamp down around Chuck’s cock. Your hands fist in his hair as your body shudders against his.

“Y/N,” Chuck groans, your orgasm sparking his. He pulls you to him, his fingertips digging into your skin. His cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you as you continue to rock your hips, working you both through your highs. “I love you,” he whispers before capturing your lips. You stay wrapped up in each other for a long time as you both come down from your highs. “Let’s stay in bed today,” Chuck mumbles against your lips.

“Ok,” you whisper back, pressing your forehead against his as you cup his face between your hands, “We can stay here for as long as you want.” Chuck smiles before guiding you from his lap and flipping you so that your back hits the bed, Chuck above you.

You spend as much time as you can in bed, making love over and over again. Between sessions, he holds you in his arms, kissing you and professing his love. You tried to be happy, for Chuck’s sake, but you could feel your sadness weighing on you. Even though he tried not to show it, you could see sadness behind Chuck’s eyes as well. He would be losing you just as much as you would be losing him.

“I think it’s time to eat,” you tell Chuck as your stomach rumbles. Your head rests against his chest and his fingers trail up and down your arms.

“What are you hungry for?” Chuck asks, “I’ll cook.”

“I’m not sure we have any food left,” you answer, “We haven’t been grocery shopping in a while. Let’s order something.” Chuck nods, his hands reluctantly letting you move away as you sit up on the bed. You grab some clothes and pull them on before heading off to the living room to grab Chuck’s computer. He dresses and follows after you, the two of you deciding what to order. When you’ve finally come to an agreement, you order your food and plop down on the couch to wait. Chuck sits beside you, his arm draped over your shoulder.

“I’m so glad I met you,” Chuck says, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“I’m glad I met you too,” you tell him. You felt like something was wrong. Chuck wraps his arms around you as you curl up next to him on the sofa. The two of you sit in silence, waiting for your food to arrive. Finally, the doorbell rings and Chuck goes to answer the door, coming back with the food you’d ordered.

You tried to eat, but you feel like you might be sick. With the way Chuck was talking, you knew there was something he wasn’t telling you.

“I loved you since before I knew you,” Chuck admits, “And even after I met you, I didn’t really think you’d feel the same way about me. We’re so different and I never thought you’d fall for someone like me.”

“Chuck, why are you saying this?” you ask, playing with your food.

“I want you to understand,” Chuck says, “I always dreamed about a girl like you, well, to be honest, I only dreamed about you. Every vision I had about you only made me love you more. I’ve been happier in the short time we’ve been together than I’ve ever been before.”

“Chuck, please,” you whisper, all other words getting caught in your throat. You were close to tears and you could hardly hold them back.

“I love you Y/N,” Chuck says, giving you a weak smile.

“Chuck, I love you, please don’t do it,” you sob, your tears welling over. Chuck reaches for you, but pulls his hand back and covers his ears as he screams. “No, no, no,” you cry, pulling Chuck to you, “Don’t leave me Chuck, I love you, please don’t leave me. I need you, I know you don’t believe that but it’s true. Say no.” He writhes in your arms and your tears fall from your cheeks and land on Chuck’s face, leaving a trail down his skin. “I love you,” you whisper over and over again, rocking him back and forth. “I’m right here,” you tell him, brushing his hair back, “I’ll always be with you.” You could tell he was in pain from the look on his face and you wanted to sooth him in any way you could. 

Suddenly, his body goes lax and the expression on his face becomes more relaxed. “Chuck?” you ask through your tears, hoping against hope that he refused God’s offer.

Chuck’s eyes remain closed, muttering one word under his breath, “Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short follow up piece to part 3. If you guys want me to keep writing the series, let me know! Maybe there can be God!Chuck x Reader smut in a future part??? Also, this isn’t exactly canon (mostly because the first three parts were written before God!Chuck was introduced on the show), but I did my best. I hope you guys like it!

Warnings: None really, just angst. No smut in this part.

Fic:

Chuck opens his eyes and they glow bright white for a moment before the light fades, his eyes falling shut. “Chuck,” you whisper hopelessly, “Why?” You pull him close, sobbing as you hold him. Time passes and he doesn’t wake. Eventually, you move from the couch and place Chuck - no, God - back against the cushions. He wasn’t the man you loved, not anymore, and you could barely stand to be in the same room as him, let alone hold him.

Moving across the room, you press your back against the wall and sink down to the floor, your arms wrapped around your knees. You watch him, wondering why he wasn’t waking up, but did it really matter? You bury your face in your knees, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Y/N,” you hear Chuck’s voice say softly. You look up and quickly wipe away your tears. “Why are you crying?” Chuck asks, no, you had to stop thinking that. He wasn’t Chuck anymore. God presses his back against the wall and sits down beside you.

“Just leave me alone,” you tell him.

“I told you I wouldn’t do that remember?” he asks, “I told you I’d still be there.”

“Stop talking like you’re Chuck,” you demand.

“Y/N, I am Chuck,” he tells you, “Or maybe Chuck is me? I don’t know, either way, we’re the same person.”

“You’re only the same person because you’re possessing him,” you shout angrily.

“I’m not sure how to explain this,” God says, “But please, hear me out. A while back, I ran from Heaven. I didn’t want the responsibility anymore, it was killing me.”

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you created everything,” you tell him, “You can’t just create the universe and then abandon it.”

“I messed up, I know that,” God says, “But you don’t understand the pressure I was under. Being a parent is one thing, but I created, well, everything. I thought I could handle it in the beginning, but I was wrong. When the stress became too much, I ran and I hid. I took every Godly part of myself and hid it deep down, even from myself.”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“I pretended to be Chuck,” he tells you, “Lived as a human and pretended to be a prophet. I hid in plain sight and forgot who I was so that I could live a somewhat normal life.”

“Liar,” you accuse, “What about Chuck’s vision. He said that he was God’s vessel, not God.”

“I misinterpreted the vision,” God shrugs, “I’ve been Chuck for so long and I didn’t remember who I really was so when I had that vision, I thought God was someone else. Y/N, you have to believe me, I’m still the same person you fell in love with, I’m just a little more powerful than you knew.”

“Stop lying to me,” you shout, pushing yourself up from the floor, “Chuck was … is a good man. Maybe he’s not a fighter, and maybe he couldn’t protect me the way he wanted to, but I love him. He loves me and he tried to give me everything he could give me. Don’t you dare try to tell me that you’re him because you’re not. You’ll never be him. Just leave me alone.”

“Y/N, wait,” God says, pushing himself up from the floor, but you don’t listen. Making your way up the stairs, you head towards Chuck’s room, shutting the door behind you. You press your back to the door, burying your face in your hands. “Y/N, please,” you hear God say from the other side of the door, “I know you don’t believe me, and I understand why. Everything about this is crazy.”

“No kidding,” you shout, “God is possessing my boyfriend.”

“Y/N,” God begins, but you stop him.

“Stop it,” you sob, “Stop saying my name in his voice.”

“I’m sorry,” God says, “What can I do to prove to you that I’m still Chuck?”

“Nothing,” you tell him, “Because you’re not Chuck.”

“I know you think I’ve changed,” God says, “But I haven’t, I’m still the same Chuck you know, I still love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you already got another request for Prophet-sitting but if not could you write another part whenever you have the time? It’s a really great series and if you decide to continue I can’t wait to read it! AND Hey, I know you have like tons of requests and such but I just wanted to ask if you could maybe write another part for Prophet-Sitting? I am a huge fan of your work but somehow I’ve missed that little series. As soon as I read it today, I fell completely and utterly in love with it, it has the perfect amount of fluff, smut and angst in it. Thank you for giving such something like that, and for writing so many amazing pieces :3

You tried to avoid him as much as you could over the next few weeks, only speaking to him when you had to. Every time he looked at you, you avoided his gaze. You ate your meals when you knew he wasn’t in the kitchen. He slept on the couch while you kept to Chuck’s room. Chuck’s scent still lingered on the sheets and it made you long for him. God insisted that you call him Chuck, but you couldn’t bring yourself to call him by that name, even if he did act like the Chuck you knew.

More often than not, you’d find him sitting with his laptop, typing away. He was awkward and kind of dorky, like Chuck. There were times you caught yourself smiling at his comments or his singing, but as soon as you realized what you were doing, you quickly wiped the smile off your face. There were times you even forgot he wasn’t Chuck and that was what hurt the most. When that happened, it felt like you were betraying the man you loved. You needed to get away.

Calling Bobby, you ask him if there are any hunts nearby. You told him you were restless and needed a distraction, but you didn’t tell him that God was your current roommate. Luckily, he tells you there have been signs of a vampire nest not too far from you. He told you he’d already sent someone and if you waited, you could join up with them. You thank him, but instead of waiting for the other hunter, you head out on your own. Without telling God where you were going, you pack your hunting bag and sneak out of the house.

The driving helped get your mind off things, but fighting would be even better. Parking the car about half a mile away from the nest, you pull out your machete and several syringes of dead man’s blood. This was what you needed, to be away from everything with Chuck and God, to be a hunter again. The weapon felt right in your hand and it felt good to be fighting. When you bring down the first vampire, you felt like yourself again.

In this moment, hunting was all that mattered. You lost yourself to it and forgot everything else. That was what caused you problems. You didn’t realize the vampires had surrounded you until it was too late. They overpower you and bring you down to the floor. You were out of dead man’s blood and your machete was across the room, cuts and bruises littered your body. The vampires loom above you, closing in slowly, taunting you before they killed you.

“Go ahead,” you shout, “Just do it.”

“Well, if you insist,” one of the vampires replies, needle sharp teeth glistening. They close in and you close your eyes, saying a silent goodbye to Chuck, not that he could hear you. In that moment, you feel arms wrap around you, but they’re gentle and protective.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on her,” you hear Chuck’s voice say defensively, “Stay back.” Opening your eyes, you find God holding you to him, his hand held out towards the vampires as a warning to stay away. There was a fire in his eyes, a fierce protectiveness that only someone who truly loved you would ever have. 

“Who the Hell are you?” one of the vampires asks.

“You don’t want to find out,” God warns, “Come any closer and I’ll kill you.”

“We’re not afraid of you,” another of the vampires says.

“You should be,” God says. The vampires laugh, stalking closer. God turns his attention to the nearest vampire, his eyes shining bright with white light, his hand doing the same. The next thing you know, the vampire is on the ground, eyes burned out and smoking. As he falls, the other vampires become enraged, charging towards you. They fall one by one at God’s hand as he protects you. He pulls you towards him as a bright white light fills the room, the remaining vampires falling to the floor.

When they’re all dead, God’s eyes return to their normal blue. His hold on you goes lax, just cradling you. “Y-you saved me,” you whisper.

“Of course I did,” he tells you gently, “I promised I’d protect you, and now that I know who and what I really am, I can do just that. Let’s get out of here, ok?” You nod in response and the next thing you know, the world is shifting. When it stills, you find yourself in Chuck’s home, lying on his bed, God sitting on the edge beside you. “Are you hurt?” he asks.

“Not too bad,” you answer, “I’ll be fine.” God reaches his hand out just in front of your face and it begins to glow before he pulls it away. You can feel your body healing itself. “Thanks,” you whisper.

“You’re welcome,” he tells you.

“How did you find me?” you ask.

“I heard your prayer,” he answers.

“I wasn’t praying,” you tell him, “I was saying goodbye.”

“Either way, I heard,” God tells you, “Get some rest, ok?” He begins to stand, but you catch his wrist.

“Chuck, wait,” you say. He stops in his tracks, hesitating before he turns back to you.

“You called me Chuck,” he says quietly, “You haven’t called me that since, well, you know.”

“I know I didn’t believe you before,” you say quietly, “But I was wrong, I see that now. You really are him aren’t you?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to prove to you,” Chuck says, moving to sit down beside you again as you prop yourself up against the pillows, “What made you realize it?”

“Lots of little things,” you tell him, “But when I saw the way you protected me, that’s when I knew. You’re still him and you always have been. I was just too dumb to see it.”

“No,” Chuck says, “You’re not dumb, I’m God, I would know.”

“Maybe I was scared then,” you say.

“I scared you?” Chuck asks.

“A little,” you admit, “I mean, you are God, but I was more afraid to admit that I was in love with God himself.”

“I’m still Chuck,” he tells you.

“I know that now,” you say, reaching out hesitantly to caress his cheek. Chuck smiles as you card your fingers back through his hair.

“If I had known who I was, I would’ve told you right from the start,” Chuck says, “I hid who I was so well and I became so use to being human that I didn’t even remember. I’m sorry for that. Please forgive me.”

“I forgive you,” you tell him, “Can you forgive me for not believing you?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Chuck tells you.

“Please,” you ask.

“I forgive you,” Chuck say, “And I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Chuck,” you tell him.

“You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” Chuck says, his hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear, “I’ve missed the sound of it. I’ve missed hearing you say my name.”

“God, you’re such a dork,” you laugh. He rolls his eyes at the comment.

“Please call me Chuck,” he says.

“Fine, but you’re still a dork, Chuck,” you respond, making him laugh.

“But I’m still your dork, right?” he asks.

“Always,” you assure him. Chuck smiles, his hand cupping your cheek before he leans in to kiss you. The press of his lips against yours feels familiar, right. You missed the feeling and you can’t help but be disappointed when the kiss ends.

“Sorry,” he says, breaking the kiss, “I should’ve asked first.” Threading your fingers through his hair, you bring his lips to yours again. He was still Chuck, sure he had a power you hadn’t know about, but he was still the man you loved and you wanted him. Chuck’s hands reach for your hips and he guides you to him so that you’re straddling his lap.

“I love you,” you tell him, your hands traveling over his body. He mumbles the same against your lips, his hands exploring your body as if he’s trying to re-memorize every inch of you. You both work at removing each other’s clothing as you kiss. Moving from his lap, you remove the last of your clothing before moving to his lap again.

It felt good to have his bare skin against yours again. His cock is hard, pressing against your aching core and it makes you want him. He kisses down your neck and collarbone, his hands pressed flat against your back. You twist your hands into his hair as he sucks your nipple between his lips. He hums as you grind yourself down against him, his cock nestled in your damp folds. You gasp as you feel a warmth caress your skin, a tingling feeling left in its wake. “What the Hell was that?” you ask, the feeling trailing down your arm.

“Sorry,” Chuck says, “That was me. Normally I have my powers in check.”

“I made you lose control?” you ask with a smile.

“Why are you smiling?” Chuck asks, “I could’ve hurt you.”

“But you didn’t,” you say.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Chuck says, “Until I can remember how to keep my powers under control it’s too dangerous.”

“I trust you not to hurt me,” you tell him.

“This morning you thought I was a liar,” Chuck reminds you, “But now you trust me not to hurt you?”

“Things change,” you tell him, “I just watched you save me from a nest of vampires, you won’t hurt me. Besides, you’ve never hurt me before, why would you hurt me now? I love you Chuck, and I trust you.”

“I wish I trusted myself the way you trust me,” Chuck sighs.

“You should,” you tell him, leaning in to kiss his cheek, “If you really are the Chuck I know, you’ll never hurt me.”

“I am him,” Chuck assures you. His Adam’s apple bobs beneath your lips as he swallows thickly.

“Then we shouldn’t have a problem,” you whisper, moving your lips up to brush his ear before drawing his earlobe out between your teeth. Chuck’s hands slide down your body and hook beneath your thighs. He lifts you up and turns you before laying you back against the sheets.

“I’ll try to be gentle,” Chuck says, his lips pressing kisses against random places on your skin, “Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if it becomes too much. I took back my powers to protect you, not hurt you.”

“I promise,” you tell him. Pressing your hands against his back and wrapping your legs around his waist, you pull him down against you. “I need you,” you tell him, “Please.”

“You’re sure?” he asks, his breath fanning gently across your skin.

“Yes, Chuck, please,” you tell him, your legs tightening around his waist. Chuck nods, swallowing thickly as he settles himself above you. His forearms rest to either side of your head as he lines himself up with your entrance.

“I love you,” he tells you as he pushes into you slowly.

“Chuck,” you moan, the feeling of having him inside you again after all this time makes your back arch from the bed. His hands fist in the sheets as he settles himself inside you, filling you to the hilt.

“Y/N,” he whispers, his face buried in the crook of your neck. He places gentle kisses against your skin, but doesn’t move in any other way.

“Chuck, you have to move,” you tell him, lifting your hips from the bed. You gasp again as the feeling of his powers caresses your body.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” he asks, pulling away so that he can look down at you.

“No,” you moan as the feeling makes heat pool in your core, “It feels good.”

“You’re still sure about this?” he asks, “We can still stop.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” you tell him, “I want you Chuck.” Chuck smiles gently before leaning down to capture your lips. He rolls his hips, pulling back before thrusting into you again. You break the kiss, letting your head fall back against the sheets as a moan escapes your lips. He thrusts into you again, a new strength behind it that he had never had before. You could tell he was fighting to control it.

You lift your hips in time with his thrusts, his cock dragging against your g-spot time and time again. The familiar sounds you pull from his lips are music to your ears. He kisses you, humming against your lips and you swallow the sound hungrily. Your hands slide over his body, feeling the ripple of his muscles beneath his skin before you thread them through his hair.

“Y/N,” he groans, his knuckles turning white as he fists them in the sheets. Your fingertips dig into the skin of his back as he fills you again and again. His powers skim your skin in random patterns, making the knot in your stomach tighten. “I love you,” he groans, his rhythm faltering.

“Chuck,” you moan as his hips push flush against yours. He pushes into you deeply with each thrust, making your walls tighten around his throbbing cock. A few more thrusts have you spiraling over the edge. “Chuck!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. You pull him against you, still wishing you could hold him closer. Your body shudders beneath him as Chuck’s thrusts come to an end. “Don’t stop,” you beg, needing to feel him spill himself inside you.

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” he admits.

“I trust you remember?” you tell him, “And you haven’t hurt me so far.” Chuck hesitates, but eventually nods before you pull him in for another kiss. His pace picks up right where it had left off. “That’s it,” you tell him, “Don’t stop.” Chuck moans your name loudly as he thrusts into you. His powers press harder against your skin, but he doesn’t hurt you. The feeling only helps to fuel the fire rekindling in your belly.

“I love you,” he whispers over and over again between thrusts. One of his hands untangles from the sheets and moves down to your hip, his fingers pressing into your skin as his thrusts become erratic.

“Chuck, please,” you moan, your walls pulling tight around him again. Chuck groans at the feeling, delivering one hard thrust that sends you over the edge again.

“Chuck!” you cry out, your already sensitive body succumbing to pleasure all over again. Your toes curl and your back arches from the bed as the pressure in your stomach releases. This time, Chuck tumbles over the edge with you as your walls clamp down around him. 

“Y/N!” he shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. His muscles tense, his fingers tightening in the sheets and around your hip. For half a second, his power shows, his eyes glowing white hot, but he shuts them tight and turns his head away. He works you both through your orgasms before he half collapses above you.

“I love you Chuck,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his hair.

“Are you alright?” Chuck asks, his hand moving up to cup your cheek gently

“Better than,” you laugh in response.

“I almost lost control,” he admits, ashamed.

“I saw,” you tell him, “But I’m not afraid of you, not anymore.”

“You saw what I can do,” Chuck says, “I can kill someone with a thought, you should be terrified.”

“I assume you can do much more than that,” you say, “But you don’t scare me. I know you Chuck; I love you and I know you love me. I was blind when I thought someone else had taken control of you. You’ve always been you and I don’t know why it took me so long to see it. You were always there for me and you never changed. I will never make that mistake again, I promise.”

“I love you,” Chuck says, smiling as he brushes a strand of hair behind your ear. Cupping his face between your hands, you pull his lips to yours, kissing him deeply.


End file.
